You Almost Changed The World
by Errie Wyvern
Summary: Changed rating for new chapter (STRONG THEMATIC ELEMENTS!!!) Ryou Bakura and his yami have had some moments in time where they almost got along...
1. Taste

He doesn't eat.  
  
You tried to make him food once, pancakes it was.  
  
The holes from the fork and the burns from the griddle took weeks to  
  
fade.  
  
After he beat you, he retreated to the Sennen Ring and didn't come  
  
out for days. You, foolishly, wondered why your dreams were filled  
  
with figs and scraps of hard Egyptian bread.  
  
Once, you caught him staring at the shiny red apples on the kitchen  
  
table. You didn't say anything when he reached out to touch one and  
  
his hand went through it. A memory, unbidden, rose in him mind and  
  
therefore in your as well.  
  
You saw him, as a child, stealing crunchy imported apples and getting  
  
caught. Then there was so much blood you were sick in the morning.  
  
You weren't allowed to eat that night. But that's ok. You didn't  
  
really want to anyways.  
  
He refuses to look at food now.  
  
When you go grocery shopping, you make sure to leave the Ring at  
  
home. When you return, the taste of sand is strong in your mouth.  
  
The glimmer of gold is just out of the corner of your eye, and the  
  
sting of the whip on your back is still fresh.  
  
You never really leave the Ring at home now, and he doesn't really  
  
beat you anymore.  
  
You just both sit at the kitchen table, staring at the shiny red  
  
apples and tasting nothing but sand. 


	2. Mortality

A/N: The Egyptian name Wosret means Powerful One.  
  
The day came. The day you faced your own mortality. The car had  
  
come so close to hitting you, to taking away everything, and you  
  
realized something. You will not live forever.  
  
You tried to ask him a question, but he just shook his head and  
  
slammed the door to his soul room. So you went to the next best  
  
source. The one who couldn't remember but somehow knew everything.  
  
You went to the Pharaoh.  
  
Gave him a proposition. Information for information. His Egyptian  
  
name for the answer to your question.  
  
He agreed, albeit cautiously.  
  
The questioning began.  
  
"Yami, what will happen to Bakura when I...when I die?" You knew  
  
that you asked it with the right kind of chocolate puppy eyes, the  
  
cute little tilt of your head, and the bright sheen of tears  
  
threatening to fall.  
  
Yami had looked shocked, but answered cautiously. Silly Pharaoh.  
  
Must be his nature.  
  
"You will be allowed to pass into the next world. The Tomb Robber  
  
will be sealed into the Ring." His bloody eyes dimmed at this, and  
  
you knew that the same would happen to him when Yugi passed on.  
  
"Oh. Is there any way to let Bakura go from the Sennen Ring?"  
  
Yami's shoulder's sagged. He looked older than his five thousand  
  
years.  
  
"No. Not that I know of."  
  
You sniffed and turned to go. He looked up sharply; you could feel  
  
his eyes on your back and his questions in your heart.  
  
"I leave you now, Wosret, powerful Pharaoh of Egypt."  
  
You turned and waved. He looked at you solemnly and raised his  
  
hand. You turned back and continued walking.  
  
You understand now. You are not a god. You will die.  
  
Ryou Bakura is not a god.  
  
Yami Bakura, however, is a completely different story. 


	3. History

Title: History Author: Errie Wyvern Summary: Some memories are best left forgotten. Rating: R WARNING!!!! I am rating this an R because of strong thematic elements. There are mentions of rape, starvation, torture, and Nazis in this fic!! It is set in a concentration camp, and while I didn't go into heavy detail, I kept it very very light, I would still like to warn everyone!!!!!  
  
You wonder, sometimes, is he had other hikaris before you. If someone else found the Ring before you, and he responded to them.  
  
Maybe he was around during a famous event in history, or maybe he belonged to a great and powerful pharaoh at some point...You wonder these things hopefully, dreaming up a great past that your yami must have had.  
  
Then, when he's...out, you venture into his soul room. You search eagerly through the piles of parchment that are sitting on shelves, through a pure golden book that rests beside the bed of straw on the ground, and then through the deep onyx book on the opposite side of the packed room. All are in hieroglyphics.  
  
You become agitated and angry. He could be back at any moment, and you have nothing to show for your risk.  
  
Then the ratty curtain that hadn't been there a moment before ruffles in the breeze. You wince at the smell. It is nothing short of disgusting. You can't quite place it, but your curiosity overcomes your senses and you venture outside the curtain.  
  
You enter a world of gray death. You turn, trying to get back to his room, but behind you there is nothing but barbed wire. Looking around, you become hysterical. You recognize the uniforms, the sunken eyes, the sunken souls.  
  
And you feel the heavy weight of the Ring as you realize where you are.  
  
The gate with the German across the top that you shouldn't have been able to read.  
  
The mud easily seeping through your bare feet.  
  
The striped clothes that suddenly donned you all-too-thin frame.  
  
You are at Auschwitz.  
  
The meaning of that suddenly hits you, and you begin to scream.  
  
"Quiet, pipel." There is a German officer there, with blonde hair and lavender eyes. You figure that it makes sense that Malik used to be a Nazi.  
  
A stocky woman in uniform takes you by the arm, away from all the other people that were standing around you. You double take, noticing them for the first time. They are too thin, you notice absently. And there are so many of them...  
  
"In here, pipel." She shoves you into a concrete building. Inside the room you are led to, there are at least a dozen boys, all between the ages of twelve and sixteen, and all are beautiful. A room with sad eyed wingless angels.  
  
There is a mirror opposite of where you stand, and you turn to look at yourself. Same pale hair, although a little more lax than before, a lot dirtier. Your skin is ashen, your features sunken. You suddenly feel like a brittle vase. You feel Bakura's five thousand years resting on your shoulders.  
  
But your eyes. Your eyes must have been what caught their attention. They're not deep brown or ruddy.  
  
Your eyes are the color of freshly spilled blood.  
  
"Look at yourselves. Take a good long look. You are all beautiful. You are all pipels. This is your saving grace. You will be spared from work, because you are too beautiful. You will remain here as pets, things to entertain the Germans while we are not working. If any of you misbehave, or become unbeautiful, you will be killed. Understood?"  
  
The woman is harsh, but she knows how to get her point across.  
  
You nod, and see the others doing the same. It is then that you notice something, something rather off kilter. Right in front of you, standing close together, are Jounouchi and Kaiba! They are both too thin by half, but look much better groomed than you do. You also notice that they wear normal clothes. Well, normal for World War II, anyways.  
  
The striped tunics and breeches are almost falling off of them, held up by thin bony shoulders and protruding hipbones.  
  
You almost wince as a German officer comes in and tugs on your silver hair. You have no idea why it hasn't been cut off by now. The man, who is stout and thick, runs a smooth finger across your cheek, quickly followed by a sharp slap. You let your head roll with it, feel the copper tang of blood in your mouth.  
  
He opens his mouth, and you are sure that you about to be stolen.  
  
Until HE shows up.  
  
You are almost surprised, but not really. You always knew there had to be something wrong with that man.  
  
Maximillion Pegasus is standing in the slight doorframe, dressed in a German Nazi uniform and with his long silver hair tied back. He smirks at you, and now you know why your yami was so quick to remove the other man's eye.  
  
He gestures to you, and a commanding officer pulls you forward. You are told to follow the General, and only the General. You are told to ignore everything else.  
  
From there all that is left of the memory is a room, blood on your thighs, and Pegasus moaning and gasping above you. You think you remember your death. But you don't examine the memory too closely.  
  
When you pull out of the memory and blindly make your way back to his soul room, he is standing there, dressed in full desert garb. You never realized how sexy your yami could look when in nothing but a linen tunic.  
  
The flitting thought is quickly disposed of as he continues to stare at you.  
  
"Now you know. I had others before you. And they all died. And that one was forced to burn his mother and sister in the crematories before hanging himself with the barbed wire that lined his bed. I was pawned off to many hands before I made my way back to Egypt." Those ruddy eyes of his are making it harder for you to concentrate on what he's saying.  
  
He's come over now, brushing his finger over your cheek in a disturbingly familiar way. The then drops the finger to your collarbone, and you realize that you are naked. You blush wildly, attempting to will clothes back on and cover your privates at the same time.  
  
He smirks, revealing the sharp eyeteeth that you'd seen glinting many times before. He reaches around and grabs your penis in one hand, and winding his other into your mane. He bites on your neck, hard enough to draw blood.  
  
He strokes you a few times, gently kissing his way down to your inner thigh.  
  
All of the sudden, he stands, smirks and throws you out of his soul room. In the next moment, you know why. The Pharaoh has made is way in, and is standing in the hallway. You are scared and naked and aroused and bleeding and now you're crying.  
  
Yami looks at you with wide purple eyes.  
  
You manage to croak out, "You weren't at Auschwitz. I didn't see you. You weren't there, you didn't see it and you didn't feel the bodies, oh gods the bodies!" You begin to scream, know that he hears you and doesn't care.  
  
It is then that you feel his soul room open and he steps out. He didn't think you'd react this badly, he explains to the Pharaoh, while he clothes you and calms you down. But you can still hear the screams that might be your own, still taste the bodies and souls on the air, and still see the thin skeletons on Jou and Seto staring at you with flat eyes, still feel Pegasus riding your small virgin body and you...  
  
You feel Bakura holding you, singing something in Egyptian. Yami is gone, and you don't know how long it's been...  
  
But you know this is one history lesson you will never forget. 


End file.
